


Azzurro

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Missing Scene, Writober 2018, post chapter 84
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Sembrava stupido, fissare un momento determinato della propria vita come uno spartiacque. Lo faceva sentire come quegli idioti del Culto delle Mura, che sembravano sempre così dediti a contare gli anni secondo un calendario fasullo, tanto che a volte persino Levi si sentiva tale. Ma era davvero così? O forse era solo la sua percezione, quella che era cambiata dopo?





	Azzurro

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Quadro (red list)

Osservare oltre la finestra gli aveva sempre provocato una strana sensazione; il petto gli si stringeva, a contemplare il cielo e l'orizzonte. Non ne aveva mai compreso il motivo fino a quando  _non era successo_.  
Sembrava stupido, fissare un momento determinato della propria vita come uno spartiacque. Lo faceva sentire come quegli idioti del Culto delle Mura, che sembravano sempre così dediti a contare gli anni secondo un calendario fasullo, tanto che a volte persino Levi si sentiva tale. Ma era davvero così? O forse era solo la sua percezione, quella che era cambiata  _dopo_?  
Era inutile cercare qualcosa che non esisteva più in nessun posto. Credere che una bara potesse contenere davvero qualcuno, era un pensiero così tanto stupido quanto ingenuo. Levi lo aveva imparato bene, durante gli anni nella Legione. Una lapide non rappresentava altro che un simbolo, il simbolo di autocompiacimento ed egoismo, qualcosa che serviva ai vivi, piuttosto che ai morti, come luogo in cui credere che la persona persa fosse  _ancora lì_ , in attesa di qualcosa.  
Non ci aveva mai creduto. Come avrebbe potuto? Sapeva bene che la maggior parte di quelle lapidi al di sotto non aveva altro che un lembo di stoffa, un arto mozzato ormai in decomposizione ed erano in pochi, i fortunati che erano riusciti a ottenere quel lusso di tornare interi abbastanza per morire ed essere seppelliti a casa.  
L'orizzonte, dal suo ufficio, sembrava un dipinto. Era stupido, perché se ci pensava se ne vedevano così pochi in giro e lui, prima che lui glieli mostrasse, non ne aveva mai neppure saputo l'esistenza. I colori, la luce, le sensazioni. Gli parlava sempre di come si sentiva, a vedere uno di quei quadri, che racchiudevano il bello del loro piccolo mondo.  
_«Mi piacerebbe dipingere il cielo.»_ gli aveva detto una volta Levi, anche se non sapeva dare niente, anche se disegnare, perdere tempo con chissà quali utensili strani, non era mai stata un'opzione. E Erwin...  _Erwin_ gli aveva sorriso e il giorno dopo si era trovato sul tavolo della propria stanza fogli, matite e vaschette, con un piccolo libro rilegato che insegnava  _il metodo della pittura_.  
Lo aveva insultato, dicendogli che era uno spreco, che non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovare il tempo di fare una cosa così stupida e non lo aveva mai ringraziato. Non gli aveva mai detto grazie per tutte le cose belle della sua vita, che erano arrivate solo quando Erwin gli aveva proposto un'alternativa al marcio che si era sempre lasciato dietro e che vedeva davanti a sé.  
Ora, guardando l'orizzonte gli si stringeva ancora il petto, ma sapeva esattamente il perché. Era perché il cielo, in qualche modo, gli ricordava sempre quel colore. Il colore dei suoi occhi quando lo guardava. Ed era bello, ma allo stesso tempo triste rendersene conto.  
Levi spostò lo sguardo dalla finestra, osservando la propria scrivania. Era macchiata – terribilmente macchiata – ma non sentiva ancora il desiderio di pulirla. Sopra c'erano tante tonalità di azzurro e poi la tela dipinta di quel colore. Un enorme cielo azzurro, i cui contorni si perdevano nella percezione delle nuvole e di quell'orizzonte senza confine.  
Era l'azzurro di Erwin, era l'azzurro del suo cielo e, allo stesso tempo, l'azzurro della libertà.


End file.
